


Bear Trap

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, This story is dedicated to Antonio Fargas for all the joy he has given his fans through the years.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-24
Updated: 2001-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy Bear finds an unwelcome gift in his car. Can Starsky and Hutch clear his name before he is sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Huggy Bear Brown walked around the bar, making sure all the lights were off before locking the front door. The slim black man grabbed the last bag of trash and took it out the back door, locking it behind him. It was after 2 am and he was tired. He'd had a busy night, which was good for his wallet, but hard on his body. He tossed the garbage in the dumpster and felt around in his pocket for his car keys.   
The brown convertible was parked close to the door. Huggy was looking forward to a hot shower and a good night's sleep. He was going home alone, tonight. His long list of lovelies would have to wait for another night. The Bear was too tired to hug the girls, let alone anything else.  
Huggy chanted to himself as he walked around to the driver's side door. "The girls gotta love me cause they all wanna hug me."  
He laughed at himself. He was really tired. That shower was really looking good right now.   
"Ah, man!"  
Huggy swore silently as he saw the flat tire on the front of the convertible. "This is not what I wanted to see!"  
He shook his head, grumbling as he walked back to the trunk of the car. He unlocked it and reached in for his tire iron and spare tire. He frowned when he saw the dark blue gym bag sitting at the back of the trunk. It didn't belong to him and he had no idea how it had gotten in his trunk. Curious, he unzipped it and peered inside. His dark eyes widened as he saw the small packets of white powder.  
"No! This can't be what I'm seein'!"  
He shook his head, hard. His hand trembled slightly as he picked up a small packet. He tore one corner and stuck his finger in the powder, then tasted it.   
He groaned out loud. "Damn! Now how did this junk into my ride? I can't believe this!"  
Huggy reached for the offending bag and was lifting it as the sound of a car caught his attention. He dropped the bag and slammed the trunk shut, and turned around to face the black and white patrol car that was moving slowly up the alley. He felt the first pangs of fear when he saw who the uniformed policeman was.  
Saul Mitchum had patrolled the same area for over ten years, and had never liked the black proprietor of The Pits. He didn't like the clientele that frequented the bar; he didn't like any man that went by the garish name of "Huggy Bear"; and he really didn't like the fact that Huggy was a good friend of Starsky and Hutch. The two detectives had turned to Huggy for information over the years, and to Saul, that meant he was their snitch. Saul thought it was very bad form to get emotionally involved with a snitch. Sooner or later they would stab you in the back, no matter how friendly they were.   
Saul got out and walked around to the front of Huggy's car. He shook his head and grinned maliciously when he saw the flat tire.  
"Aww, you got a boo boo on your fancy ride, snitch. What a shame. Two o'clock in the morning and not a soul in sight. That's not good. Here, let me give you a hand."  
Huggy moved away from the car. "That's OK, Mitchum. I got it. I'll have the tire changed in flash and I'll be on my way. Thanks for the offer, though."  
"Now, would I be doing my duty if I left you out here all by yourself? What if you got mugged? We can't let that happen, now, can we? Hand me your keys."  
Huggy backed up another step. "I said thanks but no thanks, OFFICER. I can handle it."  
"And I said I would be derelict in my duty if I left you alone. Hand me your keys!"  
Before Huggy could move, Mitchum grabbed the keys out of his hand and opened the trunk. His laugh was sinister when he spied the gym bag, which was still open.  
"Well, what have we here?" He leered as he picked up the bag. "Now, don't tell me. This is sugar packets for your bar, right? Except, I don't think the scum that you associate with drink much coffee."  
Mitchum tore open a packet and tasted its contents. He tsked as he sat the bag down, and pulled out his handcuffs.  
"You've really done it this time, snitch. Not even Starsky and Hutch can get you out of this one. Turn around. I said, turn around! You're under arrest for the possession of a controlled substance, with intent to sell."  
Huggy did as he was told, his eyes looking upward. "OK, I can wake up any time now."

Detective David Starsky was dreaming. He smiled at the lovely blonde woman lying beside him on the oversized beach towel. His blue eyes lit up as she handed him a bottle of suntan lotion, then rolled over on her back. He squirted the lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together. He was reaching for her pale, silky shoulders when the phone rang.  
RRINNGGG!!! Starsky moaned and rolled over, unwilling to relinquish the dream. The strident sound continued, and he finally surrendered to it. Without opening his eyes, he groped for the receiver, and mumbled into it.  
"Starsky. This better be good."  
"Well, from where I'm standin', it ain't that great, Starsk."  
Starsky rubbed his face and opened his eyes. He focused on the voice he'd heard.  
"What? Huggy? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
"Nothin' that the cavalry can't handle. I'm in jail, Starsky."  
Starsky sat up in the bed. "In jail? Why?"  
"It ain't because I want to be! Look, will you just call your other half and get down here ASAP?"  
"Down where? Metro?"  
"Yes, your home away from home. Where you go to WORK, Curly."  
"OK, calm down. We'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."  
Huggy hung up the phone and looked over at the cop standing beside him.   
"And where would I go?"  
Thirty minutes later, Starsky and Hutch waited in an interrogation room for the officer on duty to bring in Huggy. Their long time friend was subdued and his unique style of clothes looked out of place in the somber surroundings. Starsky motioned for Huggy to sit down and sat a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.  
Hutch waited for Huggy to settle himself in the chair. "OK, Hug, we read the report. Now, do you want to tell us what really happened?"  
For the first time in hours, Huggy smiled. "You know the stuff wasn't mine. That's the best thing I've heard all night. Hutch, I don't KNOW what happened. This is all like a bad dream!"  
"So start at the beginning. Tell us everything that happened. Don't leave anything out, no matter how unimportant you think it is."  
Huggy took a deep breath. "OK, here goes. I closed the Pits down at 2:00, just like always. Diane and everybody else went out the front door. I made sure everything was locked up tight, grabbed the last bag of trash and went out the back door. I locked it behind me, threw the trash in the dumpster and went to my car. I started to unlock the door when I noticed the front tire was flat. After a few choice words, I went to the trunk to get my spare out. When I opened the trunk, I noticed this blue gym bag sittin' in one corner. I knew it wasn't mine, so I unzipped it to see what was in it. Man, I never saw so much dope in one place in all my life! I opened one of the baggies and tasted it. It was pure heroin, all right. I was so surprised that I just dropped the bag. That's when Superfuzz pulled into the alley. He was grinnin' so big that I could count all his pearly whites. He kept offerin' to help me change the tire and when I turned him down, he grabbed the keys out of my hand. Before I could stop him, he opened the trunk and saw the bag. I hadn't zipped it back up, so he saw the dope. Next thing I knew, I was cuffed and stuffed. As soon as they booked me, I called Curly."  
The two detectives traded looks. Hutch looked down at the report, then back at Huggy.  
"So your prints are on the bag and the junk. Nobody was around to see who put it in the trunk. It's a nice, neat frame up. Not bad, not bad at all."  
Huggy snorted scornfully. "I'm glad you can see the beauty of my predicament, Blondie. You'll forgive me if I don't appreciate all the ins and outs."  
Hutch grinned. "You should. Whoever set you up pays attention to detail. And they know you pretty well. They've done their homework, Hug. The only question is, who did it? Who wants you in jail, my friend?"  
Huggy spread his hands out in front of him. "I don't know. I'm just a bit player. I ain't worth all this trouble. When you get right down to it, the only time something like this happens to me is when somebody takes a dislike to you two chumps."  
Starsky grinned. "Ain't friendship grand?"  
Hutch shook his head. "I don't think they were after us this time. Usually, someone carrying a grudge against us takes a more direct approach. They either rough you up, or they trash the bar. That way, they get our full attention."  
"I'm glad my personal safety means so much to you, Blondie. Pardon me if I don't dig the distinction. I'm still out of action, and I'm still in a cage. I think that got your attention pretty good."  
Starsky spoke up. "I know what he's sayin', Hug. This ain't the work of some two bit hood. Somebody with brains set this up. They know that we're tight with you, and they want to make sure we can't help you wriggle out of this. So, like Hutch asked, who wants to see you behind bars?"  
Huggy sighed dejectedly. "Starsky, I just don't know. Anybody who knows me knows that I don't dig the drug scene. I stay away from the heavy stuff and the big players. I've been racking my brain since I opened that damned bag. I wish I knew, but I can't think of anybody that would go to all that trouble."  
Hutch shrugged, then stood up. "OK, but keep thinking. Your arraignment is at nine o'clock. The judge will set bail then. So try to get some sleep. We'll poke around a little and see if we can come up with anything."  
Huggy frowned. "I guess I could have waited a while before I disturbed your beauty sleep, but I wasn't exactly watchin' the clock. I appreciate you comin' down here, I really do."  
Starsky squeezed the thin man's shoulder. "Don't give up yet, Huggy. We're just gettin' started. We'll figure this out, I promise."  
"Thanks, bro. I knew I could count on you. Just get me out of here. Please?"  
Starsky opened the door and let the uniformed officer back in. He winked at Huggy as he was escorted out.  
"You'll be back in your own bed in no time."

Starsky and Hutch went back to their desks and read over the arrest report for a third time. Starsky turned his chair around and grabbed the coffee pot sitting on the table behind him. He poured himself and his partner a cup, then replaced the pot. He added cream and sugar to his and took a cautious sip.  
"Coffee ain't bad this mornin'. Tastes more like battery acid than day old socks."  
Hutch chortled. "I'm glad your palette can make the distinction. Well, at least it's strong. I don't think we'll be getting much sleep for a while."  
"Yeah. So, what have we got?"  
Hutch took another drink and grimaced. He put the cup down and sat back in his chair.  
"OK, we know that somebody wants Huggy out of action. They know his schedule, and they know that he's the one who locks up at night. His car is easy to spot, and they know he parks it in back of the Pits. They've been watching for a while, so they know how many times someone goes in or out of the back door. They had to time it just right, or somebody would have seen them slash the tire. Or let the air out of it, whichever it was. Then they called in a tip, probably anonymous, to the station. They might even know that Mitchum hates Huggy with a passion. He sure as Hell wasn't too concerned with proper police procedure. Any Public Defender worth his pay can have the whole thing thrown out of court with no problem. Huggy plainly told Mitchum that he didn't need any help, but Mitchum yanked the keys out of his hand anyway. Huggy's never been convicted of any drug charge, so there's no probable cause. That's illegal search and seizure, pure and simple."  
Starsky frowned. "Yeah, but Huggy isn't exactly your typical citizen. His past is a little blurry, and some of his customers ain't exactly upright citizens, either. Mitchum might be a bigoted SOB, but he's got a good record. If we get the wrong judge, he might not be too picky about the arrest."  
"That's what worries me. The street value of the junk is over a million dollars. That carries a heavy fall. If we don't find out who the stuff really belongs to, the Pits might be closed for a very long time."  
"You got that right. Well, we got just enough time to get cleaned up before the arraignment starts. I don't know about you, but my teeth feel like they're wearing socks now, and I ain't exactly dressed for court."  
:"You can say that again, buddy. Let's get out of here. I don't want Dobey to spot us, either, until we have something solid to tell him. He's liable to pull us off this one before we get started."  
Promptly at nine o'clock, Starsky and Hutch sat behind their friend in the courtroom. Stuart Connelly was the PD assigned to Huggy's case. The two detectives had worked with Connelly before. The young man had only been with the Public Defender's office for two years, but seemed to know what he was doing. His neatly cut brown hair and boyish face exuded earnestness. At twenty-eight, he still believed in the system and wasn't in love with money or power.   
When Judge Shaw walked up the podium, the two detectives traded glances. Starsky shrugged slightly. Shaw had a reputation for being hard, but fair. He believed in the letter of the law. He wasn't their first choice for a judge, but he wasn't the worst choice, either.   
After the people in the courtroom sat down again, the bailiff read the charges and Shaw asked for the plea.  
Connelly answered solemnly. "My client pleads not guilty, Your Honor."  
Shaw turned to the DA. "Do you have a recommendation for bail, Mr. Jackson?"  
The older attorney nodded. "Yes, we do. We recommend bail in the amount of one million dollars, cash bond, Your Honor."  
Huggy gasped as he heard the outrageous amount. Stuart protested immediately.  
"Your Honor, that's preposterous. Mr. Brown has never been convicted of any crime. He has been a member of this city all of his life. He owns his own business, which he manages personally. There is absolutely no flight risk involved. I recommend that he be released on his own recognizance."  
Shaw smiled tolerantly. "You're dreaming, Counselor. On the other hand, Mr. Jackson, you are insulting; not only to Mr. Brown, but to this court as well. Bail is supposed to insure the defendant's appearance at his trial, not put him in the poor house. Bail is set at $100,000, ten percent cash bond."  
Huggy sighed with relief. The Pits would be mortgaged once again, but he could handle the bail. He closed his eyes briefly and said a silent prayer. If Starsky and Hutch didn't find the scum who had did this to him, he would lose his freedom and the Pits. That would be more than he could take. He opened his eyes as he heard Hutch's voice behind him.  
"We're prepared to post bail now, Your Honor."  
Shaw looked over his glasses at the blonde man. "And you are...?"  
"Detective Sergeant Ken Hutchinson, sir. Mr. Brown is a close friend of mine, and my partners. We can vouch for him and guarantee his appearance for his trial."  
Starsky stood up beside his partner as Shaw gazed at them. The Judge nodded once.  
"Very well, Sergeant. See the bailiff about the arrangements. I'm holding you personally responsible for the defendant's actions, Sergeant. Don't let this court down."  
Hutch answered confidently. "We won't Your Honor."  
Starsky and Hutch followed Connelly and Huggy to the bailiff's desk. Hutch filled in the amount on a check and handed it to the bailiff. After signing some papers, he turned to his friend.  
"Well, what are you standing there for? You're free. Let's get out of here before the Judge regains his senses and order's you locked up again."  
Huggy Bear closed his mouth with a snap. He blinked twice then grinned hugely.   
"Whatever you say, my blonde brother. Let's get while the getting is good."  
He turned to Stuart. "Thanks, kid, for your help. There's no way I could have come up with a million bucks. I'd be sitting in the slam until my trial, that's for sure."  
"Don't worry about it, Huggy. I'll call you first thing in the morning and we'll get started on a defense. I'm going to start on a motion to dismiss right away. Officer Mitchum searched your trunk without a warrant, and that's illegal. If we can convince Shaw that there was no probable cause, we won't even go to trial."  
"That would be music to my ears, Stu. I'll see you in the morning."  
As soon as he was out of the courthouse, Huggy stopped and looked at the two detectives.  
"Hey, wait a minute? How did you two come up with ten thousand dollars? What'd you do, rob a bank?"  
Starsky glanced at his partner then smiled at Huggy. "We had some cash that was just sittin' around in the bank. We figured it could sit in the courthouse safe for a while, instead. It's no big deal, Hug. We know we'll get it back."  
Huggy put one arm around Starsky's shoulders and the other around Hutch's. He smiled with gratitude.  
"Thanks for believing in me, guys. I won't let you down, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."  
Starsky's blue eyes twinkled. "We know that, Hug. Besides, if it looks like you're gonna run out on us, we'll just handcuff you to the Torino. You won't be able to go anywhere, then."  
Huggy snorted with glee. "You got that right, bro. I wouldn't be caught dead drivin' that striped tomato."  
Starsky glared at his partner as Hutch laughed out loud.

Starsky and Hutch waited as Huggy packed a small suitcase. The proprietor of the Pits grumbled under his breath.  
"I still don't see why I can't stay in my apartment. Why do I have to stay in that dinky room over the bar? It just ain't my style."  
Hutch answered patiently. "We've already gone over this, Hug. Somebody is out to get you. If Connelly does his job and get's the charges dismissed, they might think they were a little too discreet with this plan. They might decide on a frontal attack next. We'll have a better chance of protecting you if you stay in one place. There are too many good places for an ambush between here and the Pits."  
"You really think somebody is willing to go that far? But, who? I still can't figure that part out."  
Starsky came up and took the suitcase from his friend. "Well, until you do, I think Hutch is right. If we're gonna solve this thing, we can't be babysittin' you twenty-four hours a day. There's too many people coming and going at the Pits for them to risk a showdown. You'd be a sittin' duck here, all by yourself."  
"OK, if you're that worried. But, I'm not spending the rest of my life hiding out. I haven't done anything wrong, and being cooped up at the bar is not much better than being in jail. I still don't have any freedom."  
Starsky shook his head. "It's not going to be forever, Hug. We'll get to the bottom of this, soon."  
"I sure hope so, Starsky. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up any time now, and this is all going to be a bad dream."  
They dropped Huggy off at the Pits with a promise to stay in touch. Huggy shook his head at the unfairness of it all, and climbed the steps to his temporary home. He plunked the suitcase on the bed and sat down beside it. He surveyed the room with a critical eye. Although the small room stayed empty most of the time, Huggy kept clean sheets on the bed and plenty of clean towels in the small bathroom. The room had been a safe haven for all three men at one time or another, and Huggy guessed it was his turn once again.   
Yet, the room made him uncomfortable. His dark brown eyes fell on the sparse furnishings around him. It reminded him too much of the cramped apartments he had lived in as a child. The woman that had given birth to him was a painful memory, as was the conditions in which he grew up. Strolling down memory lane was Huggy's least favorite pastime, but the events of the last several hours brought it all back. It was only then that he remembered an incident that had been buried for years. His eyes widened slowly as the memory came back to haunt him. He sat up straight, and groaned aloud.  
"Oh, my God. It can't be. After all this time, it can't be him. Why now? WHY NOW??!!"  
Huggy snatched the handle of the suitcase and flung it across the room.  
Back at the Metro division, Starsky and Hutch were headed back to their squad room when a belligerent voice stopped them.  
"It ain't going to work, you two! That snitch of yours is going down this time and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."  
Starsky and Hutch turned around as if they were one and confronted the angry Mitchum. Starsky fought to keep his cool.  
"What are you talkin' about, Mitchum?"  
"Jackson called me. Didn't you think he would? That snot-nosed brat of a PD entered a motion to dismiss the charges. He said it was a bogus search. I didn't have to search that car! That horse was sitting right there in plain sight."  
Hutch scowled at the older man. "It was in plain sight after you opened the trunk, Mitchum. You opened that trunk without Huggy Bear's permission. You didn't have any right to do that."  
"Being in that part of town gives me all the right I need. That sleazy bar is a hangout for all kinds of scum. There are dealers on every corner. I didn't do anything wrong. You're just sore because your favorite snitch screwed up. He ain't going to be ridin' on your coattails anymore."  
Hutch's eyes turned to blue fire. "Now you listen to me, Mitchum. Huggy Bear is a friend of ours. He's got more ethics in his little finger than you do in your whole body. He might not wear a badge, but we trust him with our lives. But more than that, he happens to be a citizen of this town. As such, he has the right to our protection, and he has the right to a fair and speedy trial. AND HE IS INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY IN A COURT OF LAW!!! OR HAD YOU FORGOTTEN THAT, OFFICER MITCHUM??!!"   
The blonde detective moved closer to the target of his fury, and his anger made him look seven feet tall to the other man. Saul Mitchum shrank back against the wall.  
"What are you going to do, Hutchinson? You gonna beat me up? You think you're so high and mighty because you're a detective? I wonder if your Captain will agree with you."  
Before Hutch could answer, he felt Starsky's hand on his arm. The brunette's voice was soft.  
"Don't do it, Hutch. He ain't worth the paperwork. We've got better things to do."  
Hutch took a deep breath and stepped back. He nodded once. "You're right. We do have better things to do. Watch your step, Mitchum. After we clear Huggy, I'll be back. Then we'll have a little chat."  
Mitchum sneered at the blonde. "Any time you're ready, SERGEANT Hutchinson."  
The two detectives turned around and stood face to face with their superior. Captain Harold Dobey had witnessed the confrontation without interfering. He gazed steadily at his top detectives and pointed a solitary finger toward his office. The pair traded looks then walked quietly in front of their Captain.  
Dobey waited for his men to sit down before he leaned forward on his elbows and held them with a steady gaze.  
"You want to tell me what that was about?"  
Hutch gestured with a hand. "You heard Mitchum, Captain. He's already got Huggy tried and convicted. He's got some kind of grudge against Huggy and he wants Huggy out of action, no matter what he has to do. Huggy's never been involved in drugs, Captain. You know that as well as we do. Mitchum had no reason to open up that trunk, and he snatched those keys before Huggy could stop him."  
Dobey pointed a finger at the blonde. "I know you want to believe Huggy. To tell you the truth, I'm skeptical about the whole thing, too. Huggy may not always abide by the law, but he's never broken it outright. Plus, he's too smart to get involved in something like this. If you want to prove Huggy's innocence, you do it by the book. Now, tell me what you've got. You've been avoiding me long enough."  
Starsky cleared his throat. "We know Huggy was set up, Cap, but we still don't know who set him up. Let's face it. Huggy is a little fish. Sure, he helps us out when he can, but most of the time he keeps his mouth shut about what goes on around him. I can't see him making somebody big mad enough to go to all this trouble."  
"Then you'd better start doing your job. Check him out. That's SOP. And see if you can jog his memory enough to shake something loose. But you listen to me. If you find something, you'd damn well better follow through on it. Don't let your friendship cost you your careers."  
Hutch nodded reluctantly. "We understand, Captain. We'll do our job, all right, but we still don't think Huggy's guilty of dealing drugs."  
"Then prove it. Find out who those drugs belong to, and put HIM behind bars. That's the only way you'll clear Huggy's name. Now, get out of here. And, keep me informed. No more hiding out, got it?"  
Starsky started to protest, but nodded instead. "Got it, Cap."  
They walked quietly out of Dobey's office and went back to their desks. As their superior had ordered, the two detectives ran the standard checks on their friend. Starsky read over the information they had gathered then looked up at his partner.  
"I don't know about you, but I feel like Hell. We're goin' over Huggy's life like he was some two bit crook."  
"Yeah, I feel the same way, but we don't have a choice. Dobey was right. If we don't find who that heroin really belongs to, this isn't going to go away. Even if the judge dismisses the charges, Huggy won't be able to live this down."  
"OK, so who's big enough that they can write off a million bucks? Even if Huggy is cleared, the owner won't get the dope back. He can't exactly walk into the station and report it stolen."  
"You've got a point, Starsk. I hadn't thought about that. It's got to be somebody big. Not too many dealers can afford to flush a million dollars down the proverbial drain. But it brings us back to the same question. Who is it and what did Huggy do to piss them off so badly?"  
"Well, there can't be too many dealers that heavy around town. Let's pull some files and see what we can come up with."  
Hutch nodded then looked back at Starsky. "OK. You know, I keep thinking that it's time to go see Huggy. If this were an ordinary case, he'd be the first person we'd go see."  
Starsky squeezed his friends shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean, partner. Only this time, Huggy's the one that needs us and I ain't gonna let him down."  
As they got up to go to R&amp;I, the telephone rang. Starsky walked back to his desk and answered it.  
"Homicide. Starsky."  
"Hey, Starsk, is Hutchie with you?"  
Starsky held up a hand, signaling Hutch to stay put. "Yeah, he's here, Hug. What's up?"  
"Can you stop by for a few? I might have something."  
"We're on our way."  
Starsky hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. "That was Huggy. He said he has something for us."  
"Thank God. Maybe the 'something' is a name, finally."  
"Let's hope so."  
They drove to the Pits and ran up the stairs. Huggy was sitting at the small table, nursing a beer. He waved them to the other chairs. For a few moments, there was only silence. Then Huggy got up and walked slowly around the room. Starsky and Hutch exchanged a bewildered look, but didn't say anything. Huggy finally stopped in front of the window and looked out.  
"You know, this room ain't so bad. There was a time when I would have thought it was the Ritz." He laughed softly. "You should have seen some of the places that I lived in when I was a kid."  
Starsky spoke softly. "You had it pretty rough, didn't you?"  
"You can say that again, Starsk. I'm not having a pity party here, but I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. My mother, if you can call her that, was a junkie and a whore. She never let me forget that I was an accident, when she bothered to talk to me at all, that is. If it hadn't been for friends like Julius T., I don't think I would be here today. She sure as Hell didn't care if I lived or died. She didn't care about anything, except the junk she put in her arms every day."  
Hutch kept his voice gentle, also. "But you made it out of there, Hug. You pulled yourself up and you've got a good thing going now."  
Huggy smiled and sat back down at the table. "I know that, Hutch. I ain't suicidal; I'm just trying to tell you how it was. As soon as I was old enough to fend for myself, I hit the streets. I still had to go back to that dump we lived in to sleep, but I took care of myself. I closed the door on that part of my life a long time ago. Maybe that's why it took me so long to remember."  
Starsky sat forward. "Remember what, Hug?"  
For the first time, Huggy looked directly at the other men. "I've never told this to anyone else. Hell, I buried it so deep that I haven't even thought about it for years. But, I'm telling you now, because I think I know who set me up."  
Hutch looked calmly at Huggy. "OK, buddy, go ahead. We're listening."  
"There was this other hooker, her name was Ruby Lynch. She was just another working girl, but she was also the closest thing I had to a real mother. While my so-called mother was out screwing around, Ruby made sure I had food in my gut and clothes on my back. She didn't have to do it, but she always looked after me. By the time I was thirteen, I'd decided that I was going to marry her when I grew up and take her out of that cesspool. It didn't matter that she was twenty years older than me. She gave me the closest thing to love that I'd known since the day I was born."  
Huggy took a drink then grimaced at the taste of warm beer. His brown eyes were full of grief.  
"One night, while I was taking care of some business for Julius T., I heard Ruby arguing with this dude in an alley. I couldn't see who it was because they were standin' in the shadows, but she was really mad about somethin', I snuck up the alley as far as I could without them seein' me, but I still couldn't make out what she was saying. She kept shouting at the guy and was cussin' like a sailor. Finally, she hauled off and slapped the guy in the face. It must have been quite a punch, because I could see his head turn from where I was standing. When I started to move closer, I saw a flash of light. I thought at first it was a car going by, so I squatted down so no one could see me. When I realized it wasn't a car, I stood up and looked back at Ruby. She was lying in the alley, and the dude was gone. I tip toed up to Ruby and got down on my knees so I could see her face. She was dead. She had this tube top and short skirt on, and I could see the blood on her skin, even in the dark."  
Hutch nodded to himself. He'd guessed the end of the story before Huggy finished. He reached out and squeezed Huggy's arm.  
"What did you do?"  
Agitated by the memory, Huggy started pacing again. "What do you think I did? Man, I ran! I ran back to that crummy little apartment and didn't come back out. I kept expecting the fuzz to come knocking on my door, but they never did. I figured out then that no one saw what happened but me. I don't guess the cops lost much sleep over another dead hooker, cause I never heard anything about it. I hated the thought of Ruby ending up like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I was just some punk kid and I knew the cops weren't going to listen to what I had to say. I was afraid that they would think I killed her, especially since I didn't see the dude that she was fighting with.  
So, I just kept my mouth shut and went on with my life. I got out of that stinkin' hole as soon as I could and never looked back. I pushed the whole nightmare right out of my mind. Then, one night, it all came crashin' back. This dude came into the bar where I was workin' and told me he knew what I'd seen. I thought I was so slick back then. I didn't think anybody had seen me, especially not the guy that killed Ruby. He told me that if I ever told anybody what I saw, he was going to go after everybody that I cared about. He said he wouldn't waste his time on that cow that had me, but he'd go after Cora Lee and Julius T. I was scared out of my mind, so I just nodded. He walked out like he was going for a stroll, not like he'd threatened to destroy my life. I never said a word about that night, and I never saw him again."  
Hutch asked, "So you think this is the person that's framing you now? Why would he do that after all this time?"  
Huggy sighed and spread his hands. "He was only a bit player back then, but now he's one of the biggest. Maybe he's getting nervous. I mean, I'm the one person that can put him with a murder. If I'm convicted of dealin' drugs, nobody's gonna believe anything I have to say again."  
Starsky thought over what their friend had said then nodded. "OK, Hug, now give us the punch line. Who is he? Who killed Ruby?"  
Huggy took a deep breath then let it out slowly. A slight chill ran up his spine. He said a silent prayer for all the people that he loved. Finally, he looked at the two detectives.  
"James D. Blanks."  
Starsky and Hutch traded startled looks then Hutch groaned.  
"Aww, Huggy, not Jimmy the Blank? No wonder you were scared. That nut's certifiable."  
Huggy looked miserable. "Yeah, I know that. He was just another dealer back then. How was I to know he would climb to the top of the ladder? I didn't think I'd ever hear from him again because I wasn't a real threat as long as he was just dealin'. Now he's in charge of the whole enchilada. Maybe that's why he's coming after me."  
Starsky looked at his partner for a moment. Hutch shrugged slightly then nodded. Starsky broke the news as gently as he could.  
"Jimmy's a good possibility, but there's a problem, Hug. He's dead. They buried him a week ago."  
Huggy's brown eyes widened in shock. "DEAD??? Oh, man! Then it can't be him. That's it. I'm finished. You might as well take me back now, 'cause there ain't no way I'll ever get out of this."  
Starsky held up his hand. "Now wait a minute, Hug. Is there anybody else that could have known about Ruby? Anybody at all?"  
"I sure as Hell didn't tell anybody, Starsk. I don't see why Jimmy would, either. Unless...."  
Hutch leaned forward. "Unless what?"   
"Tony Foxx is Jimmy's right hand man. I guess that means he takes over now, huh? Maybe he's got this weird idea that I can hurt the organization in some way. It doesn't make much sense, but Tony ain't too big in the brains department, if you know what I mean."  
"Well, it's better than nothing, so we'll check Tony and Jimmy out. Maybe we can find something solid. In the meantime, you stay put. Tony is as crazy as Jimmy was. I wouldn't put it past him to come after you. We'll let you know if we come up with anything."  
"Make it soon, Blondie. I'm gettin' cabin fever already. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm gonna start bouncin' off the walls."  
Starsky put a hand up. "Just hold your horses, Hug. This is the safest place to be right now. Don't get any bright ideas about hunting for Tony yourself. That's our job, so let us handle it."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you. I won't do anything dumb."  
Huggy Bear waited until he heard the Torino driving away then moved to the window. He spoke softly to himself.  
"I won't do anything dumb, but I sure as Hell ain't sitting here anymore, either. It's time for Huggy to get in the game."


	2. Chapter 2

After making a few phone calls to his best sources, Huggy went back downstairs to the Pits. Tending bar helped to take his mind off of his problems, if only for a little while. He was just beginning to feel human again when he saw the imposing figure come through the doorway. Although he groaned inwardly, Huggy kept a neutral smile on his face.  
"Well, if it isn't Marshall Dillon himself. If you're looking for Starsky and Hutch, I haven't seen them in a while."  
Harold Dobey sat down on the barstool opposite Huggy. He shook his head.  
"No, for once they actually checked in with me. I know they're following up a lead."  
"Then, what can I do for you, Captain?"  
"How about a beer?"  
Huggy's jaw dropped then snapped shut. He reached for a glass mug and after sneaking a peek to make sure it sparkled, he handed the beer and glass to Dobey. The Captain poured the liquid and contemplated the frothy head in silence. A few minutes later, he looked up.  
"I know you and I haven't always agreed on the finer points of the law, Huggy, but believe your heart's in the right place. I can't pretend to know what you're going through, but hang in there. If anybody can figure this whole thing out, it's Starsky and Hutch."  
Huggy smiled with gratitude. "Thanks, Captain. Believe it or not, your opinion of me does matter. I appreciate you coming down here and telling me that."  
Two pairs of brown eyes met. "And I appreciate everything you've done for my boys. You've been there for them through some pretty rough times. You've given a lot and asked nothing in return."  
The thin black man grinned. "I did it for a reason, Marshall. It's called 'friendship'."  
Dobey grunted. "I've never doubted that, Huggy. I know friendship and loyalty mean a lot to you. Starsky and Hutch feel the same way. What I'm trying to say is, stay put and let them handle this. They don't believe in letting their friends down, either."  
"I know, but I feel so damned helpless. This isn't their fight, it's mine."  
"You're a citizen, Huggy, just like everyone else. You have as many rights as the next man. We don't expect civilians to put the criminals in jail. That's our job. Let us do it, all right?"  
"Sure. I've sat it out this long, a little longer won't hurt."  
Dobey nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear."  
He stood up and took a bill out of his wallet. After draining his beer, Dobey laid the bill on the counter.  
"Thanks for the beer. It was a good brand and the glass was nice and clean. Keep up the good work."

Starsky and Hutch looked the files over carefully. Tony Foxx had indeed inherited Jimmy's empire after his death. Tony's rap sheet was a lot like his former superior's. Both men had started their careers by dealing drugs in dark alleys and worked their way up the family organization. Despite what everyone thought, Tony possessed a canny intelligence that his superior never had. Although it never seemed that way to outsiders, Tony was the brains of the team, while Jimmy was the brawn. Since Jimmy's father had held the drug ring together while Jimmy was busy making a name for himself, Tony was content to let him remain a figurehead after the old man died.   
Hutch rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his partner. "Well, it looks like this frame up has Tony's name written all over it. Jimmy would probably roll over in his grave if he knew Tony threw away a million of his hard-earned dollars just to get Huggy out of the way."  
"Yeah, but what's the big deal? So Huggy saw Jimmy kill Ruby. So what? That ain' no skin off Tony's nose. We're back to the same question. Why go to all this trouble?"  
"I don't know, unless Tony happened to be with Jimmy that night. Huggy said that Ruby was in the back of the alley. Maybe Tony was close by and Huggy didn't see him. If Tony was there, that makes him an accessory, and there's no statute of limitations on murder."  
"Well, that's the only thing that makes sense to me. Why else would he care about an old murder that Jimmy committed, unless he was in on it?"  
Hutch asked quietly, "I think it's time we had a little chat with Tony, don't you?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Shall we?"  
The blonde closed the file he was looking at and stood up. "We shall."  
The bar which served as a front for the new drug king fit Tony Foxx perfectly. Its garish exterior assaulted the two men's eyes as they climbed out of the Torino. When they walked through the heavy wooden door that someone had painted gold, the noise assaulted their eardrums as well. The vividly colored tablecloths didn't hide the scratched and scarred tables or their dented legs. A huge bar that was equally worn dominated the smoky interior.   
Starsky and Hutch forced their way through the motley group of drunks and scantily clad waitresses and knocked on a door in the back of the room. The door opened a crack and one baleful eye peeked out.  
"What'dya want?"  
Starsky scowled. "We want to see Tony. Tell him Detective's Starsky and Hutchinson want to talk to him."  
"He ain't here and if he was, he wouldn't want to talk to you pigs."   
Hutch stuck his size eleven shoe between the door and the frame and jerked his leg sideways. As the door flew open, he grabbed the arm that was trying to hold the door closed. He pulled the scrawny form out into the hallway and slammed him up against the wall.  
The blonde towered over the frightened thug. "We don't care what Tony wants. We are going to talk to him if we have to go through you to do it. Now, you have one chance to keep your body intact. Where's Tony?"  
"I don't know where he went. Tony doesn't have to tell anybody where he's goin'. And I don't know when he'll be back."  
Starsky moved to the other side of their captive. He leaned into the man's face.  
"Maybe he went to take care of business. How many goons did he take with him?"  
"He didn't take nobody with him. He left in his Corvette a little while ago. He didn't say nothin' except he was going to take care of some old ghosts. I don't know what he meant by that, and I wasn't about to ask."  
The two detectives thought for a few seconds, then reached the same conclusion. Two pairs of blue eyes met.  
In the same breath, they whispered, "Huggy."  
Huggy stayed downstairs for a while and helped Diane until the lunch rush was over. After the bar had quieted down, he decided to go upstairs for a quick shower and a nap. There was nothing more he could do until his own sources got back to him, or Starsky and Hutch found something at the station. Business would be slow for a few hours, until the dinner rush, so he might as well catch a few z's. He walked into the small room, then stopped. Huggy frowned as he thought back. He could have sworn he'd locked the door when he left earlier.  
"Hello, snitch. Long time, no see."  
Huggy swung around at the sound of the voice. His heart dropped into his shoes as he recognized his uninvited caller.  
"Tony. How did you get in here?"  
Tony Foxx laughed maliciously. "You don't think that flimsy lock was a problem for me, do you, punk? I was picking better locks than that before I could shave."  
"What do you want, Tony?"  
"I thought it was time we had a little chat, Brown. I think you've been spending a little too much time with your pig friends lately. You haven't forgotten the agreement you made with Jimmy, have you?"  
"Jimmy's dead, Tony. I ain't got any secrets worth keepin' now. I can't hurt him anymore."  
"That's true, but a deal is a deal. Jimmy told you what would happen if you ever told anybody about Ruby. You got out of the neighborhood, but Cora Lee and Julius are still there. So are a lot of your other friends. Cora Lee is a friendly gal and Julius isn't as young as he used to be. I'd hate to see anything happen to them."  
"Ruby was a good person, too! Yeah, she was a hooker and a junkie, but she had a good heart. Jimmy didn't have any right to kill her."  
"Ruby was a leech. She was always whining to Jimmy, beggin' for junk and wanting him to put it on her tab. He was a fool. He should have known better than to trust a junkie."  
Huggy stepped forward then stopped when he saw the gun. "He trusted her because he knew she was good for it! She never stiffed him. She always paid her tab!"  
Tony laughed again. "I know. Ain't that a kick in the head? An honest hooker. Who would have believed it? You'd think that her brains were so fried that she couldn't keep track of what she owed Jimmy, but she always knew. She wasn't goin' to pay twice for anythin', either. Any other junkie would have kept their mouth shut and just paid up, but Ruby had to argue about it."  
Tony's words unlocked a hidden memory. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place as Huggy's mind flashed back to the night in the alley. He saw Ruby standing in the glow of the neon sign, gesturing wildly and haranguing the figure in the shadows. His dark brown eyes widened as the truth finally dawned on him.  
"I remember now. Ruby wasn't talking TO Jimmy; she was talking ABOUT him. She was arguing with somebody. I heard her say something about money and dope, but I thought she was trying to make a buy. She was really talking about her tab. She said she wasn't going to fall for it this time, that she was never so high that she'd forget if she'd paid or not."  
The older man nodded. "I told Jimmy that you heard too much that night. He said to forget about you, that you were just a street punk. I told him you were gonna be trouble, but he was too dumb to take you out back then. He only made that deal with you as a favor to me."  
"You? If Jimmy wasn't worried, why were you? Unless.... Oh, man, I get it now. Jimmy didn't kill Ruby. YOU DID!!!!"  
"Congratulations bro'. You finally got it right. Give the man a cigar."  
"I ain't your bro'!! Why did you have to kill her? What did Ruby ever do to you?"  
"She got in the way of a little action that I had goin'. Jimmy was always too soft hearted. He's let these junkies sucker him out of his dope, and let them pay their tab whenever they could. He never was much of a business man. So, I figured I'd make a little extra green on the side. I kept a list of the one's that owed him, then I muscled them for the money. The bums couldn't remember that they'd already paid, so Jimmy never knew about it. Everything was goin' great until Ruby started gettin' mouthy. She paid up the first time, but when I tried to run the same scam on her again, she pitched a bitch about it. I didn't plan on takin' her out. Ruby could have talked all day and Jimmy would still have took my word over hers. I wasn't worried about that. She should'a never hit me, though. No junkie whore is gonna hit me and get away with it. She scratched my face with those long nails and I saw red. Before I knew it, I had the knife in my hand and Ruby was lyin' on the ground. That's when I saw you hot-footin' it up the alley. I made up a story to tell Jimmy, and tried to get him to take care of you. He wussed out, though. He said he didn't cater to offing kids, even if you were a punk."  
"You rotten, slimy, stinking son-of-a-bitch! Ruby was a good woman. She never hurt anybody and SHE WAS MY FRIEND!!! Jimmy shouldn't have listened to you. He shoulda thrown you out with the rest of the garbage!"  
The gun in Tony's hand came up. The barrel was pointed at Huggy's chest and never wavered.  
"Careful, punk. I don't want to take you out right here, but I can. One gunshot in this neighborhood ain't gonna mean much. Remember who you're talkin' to."  
"I'm talkin' to scum! You're worse than scum. You stole from your own customers and you did it behind Jimmy's back. He trusted you. Ruby had more honor in her little finger than you do in your whole, sad body. I ain't talkin' to nobody."  
Tony threw his head back and cackled. "Look who's talkin' about honor! You really think you're somethin', don't you? You ain't nothin' but a snitch. You think this crummy dive makes you better than me? I make more money in one day than you do in a month, Brown. You were nothing but a skinny brat back then and you're nothin' but a punk, now. And in a little bit, you're gonna be a dead punk."  
Tony motioned toward the door with his head. "Get goin', Brown. We're gonna go down the back stairs and out the door, all friendly like. If anybody asks where you're goin', you tell'em we're goin' for a little drive. You do as I say and nobody else will get hurt. If you don't, I might have to shoot up this crummy bar a little bit."  
Huggy spread his hands out in front of him and slowly walked in front of Tony. The blood was pounding in his ears as he obeyed the grim figure. He said a silent prayer as he moved down the stairs.  
OK, guys, where are you? Things ain't lookin' too good for your favorite Bear. It's time for the cavalry to come over the hill.  
Starsky slammed the driver's side door shut and started the Torino as Hutch jumped into the passenger side. The blonde hit the siren and slapped the mars light on the roof as Starsky tromped on the gas.   
Hutch raised his voice so he could be heard over the siren. "Zebra 3 to Dispatch. We are in route to 406 Main, Code Three. Possible hostage situation."  
"Roger, Zebra 3. Are you requesting back up?"  
"Not at this time, Dispatch. Will request back up if necessary. Zebra 3 out."  
Starsky pushed the Torino as hard as he could without causing an accident. They were only a few blocks away from the Pits when the radio crackled.  
"Dispatch to Zebra 3. Stand by for Captain Dobey."  
Seconds later, they heard Dobey's voice. "Hutch? What's going on? 406 Main is the Pits, isn't it?"  
Hutch spoke without taking his eyes off the street in front of them. "That's right, Captain. We think Tony Foxx is going after Huggy."  
"Tony Foxx? Why the Hell would he go after Huggy?"  
"We think Tony is the one who set Huggy up. Huggy saw Jimmy Blanks kill a woman a long time ago, and we think Tony was with Jimmy when he killed her. Look, Captain, it's a long story. We'll explain it all to you after we make sure Huggy's all right."  
"Well, it makes a strange kind of sense. Tony definitely has the resources to pull a frame like this. I think I know why he's picked now to go after Huggy, too. Stuart Connelly called a few minutes ago. Judge Shaw ruled on the motion to dismiss. He said it was an illegal search, and dropped the charges against Huggy. Connelly called to see if something was wrong. He'd been trying to call the Pits and all he got was a busy signal."  
"Well, that makes sense, but how did Tony know about the ruling? If Shaw only did it this morning, Tony has to have someone in the courthouse in his pocket."  
"We'll worry about that later. Just get Huggy out of there before Tony gets to him. Let me know if you need any help."  
"OK, we're almost there. If we need help, we'll yell loud and clear. But for now, keep everybody back. Tony has an itchy trigger finger and we don't want it going off."  
Hutch turned the siren off when they were a block away from the Pits. The mars light cast a red tint on the outside of the bar. The blonde detective took the radios out of the glove box and tossed one to his partner. With a quick nod, he went around to the back of the building while Starsky went through the front door.  
Hutch had barely rounded the corner when the back door opened. Huggy walked out, followed by Tony Foxx. Hutch didn't have to see the gun that was jammed against the black man's back. Huggy's body language told him that this wasn't a casual stroll.  
Hutch spoke softly into the radio. "Starsk, they're coming out the back door now. Be careful. Tony's got a gun aimed at Huggy's back."  
Starsky quietly responded. "Roger. I'm on my way. Don't start the party without me."  
Hutch pressed his back against the wall and craned his neck to see around the corner. Tony stopped Huggy with a hand on his shoulder.  
"That's far enough, snitch. Now, we're gonna walk down this alley a little ways and we're goin' into the pawn shop on the corner. It's been closed for a couple years, so it will be nice and private. I figure they should find your body around Christmas time."  
Huggy fought to keep his voice steady. "It's not going to work, Tony. Starsky and Hutch know I'm supposed to stay put. If they call and find out I'm not here, they'll come looking for me. I told them all about Ruby. They'll figure out who really killed her, then they'll come after you. I might be dead, but you'll be in the slam."  
Tony laughed sadistically. "I wouldn't worry about that. Ruby's dead and so is Jimmy. After I take care of you, there won't be anyone left that knows the story. Those two pigs won't be able to prove nothin'. Now, get movin'."  
Huggy walked slowly down the alley. He'd only taken a few steps when Hutch stepped out in front of them.  
"Put the gun down, Tony. It's all over. I heard everything."  
Tony jammed the gun harder into Huggy's back. "Stop right there, cop. If you so much as blink, I'll blow your precious snitch away."  
"Then you'll be going down for two homicides instead of one. Or, is it three? Jimmy was supposed to have a heart attack, but we checked the autopsy report. The coroner said Jimmy's heart was in perfect condition. Jimmy might have been a two bit thug, but he took better care of himself than a lot of people half his age. What did you do, get tired of playing second fiddle?"  
Tony sneered. "Let's just say Jimmy outlived his usefulness. I wanted to make some changes in the organization. I wanted to diversify, but Jimmy liked things the way they were. This ain't the forties. Jimmy was happy with a little piece of the pie, but I wanted it all. You're smart cop, too smart. If it leaks out that I killed Jimmy, I'll have a mutiny on my hands. Drop the gun and turn around. I said, DROP IT! Or, I'll shoot this punk right here and now."  
Tony stiffened as he felt the gun barrel against his cheek. A soft voice whispered in his ear.  
"I don't think so. Go ahead. Blink. You'll be dead before you can squeeze the trigger."  
The gun dropped from Tony's nerveless fingers and right into Starsky's hand. Huggy jumped away, putting some distance between him and the two men. Hutch walked up behind Tony and yanked the thug's arms behind his back, handcuffing him. Then he gave Tony a shove, sending him toward Starsky. The blonde turned to their friend.  
"You can relax now, Huggy. It's all over but the crying, for Tony at least."  
Huggy ranted. "Well, it's about damn time! Where have you guys been? What took you so long?"  
Starsky grinned. "We thought we'd stop and take in a movie on the way. There's an old Bogie film I've been wantin' to see."  
"Well, I'm glad you two think this is funny! You might be used to havin' a gun pointed at your back, but it kinda ruins my day. It ain't that I'm not grateful, mind you, but next time you might try to hurry it up a little bit."  
Hutch teased his friend. "Hey, don't worry, Hug. We had you covered. If Tony had pulled the trigger, we would have called an ambulance right away. You would have made it to the hospital in plenty of time, I think."  
"Thanks, Blondie. I'm glad you were thinkin' about me. That makes me feel so much better."  
Hutch cocked his head and grinned. "Are we feeling a little testy today? Come on, Hug, let's get Tony down to the station. By the way, Connelly called Dobey earlier. Judge Shaw dismissed all the charges. You're a free man."  
Huggy grinned widely. "Well, why didn't you say so? That's the best news I've heard all week. Let's go."  
Starsky led their prisoner by his arm and put him in the back seat of the Torino. Hutch opened the passenger door and waited for Huggy to climb in the front seat. The slim man stopped with his hand on the door.  
"Hey, wait a minute. Why do I have to go?"  
Starsky explained patiently. "We need your statement, Hug. Tony's lookin' a little peaked, don't you think? We figure he could use a nice, long vacation right about now. With your statement, he's gonna get just that."  
"Oh, OK. Let's go. I've been waiting to tell this story for a long, long time."  
Starsky, Hutch and Huggy led Tony into the booking room and turned him over to the Sergeant on duty. Minnie Kaplan was coming down the hall and stopped when she saw the three men.  
She wrapped her arms around Huggy. "Huggy, darlin', are you all right? Did that mean old mobster hurt you?"  
Huggy put his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm OK, Minnie. It got a little hairy, but these two yahoo's finally showed up and did their job." Then he turned to the two detectives.  
"At least SOMEBODY was worried about me. That's more than I can say for you two."  
Hutch laughed. "She's only worried because she wants you for your body."  
Starsky pouted. "Minnie! And here I thought I was the love of your life."  
Minnie grinned mischievously. "I believe in spreadin' happiness around, darlin'. You're still the one that makes my heart go pitty-pat."  
They all laughed out loud, then Starsky turned back to Minnie.  
"Do me a favor, will ya? Take Huggy and get him a bite to eat if he wants it, then set him up with a stenographer. He's got an interestin' story to tell about our friend here. Take good care of him, OK?"  
"Sure, Starsky, but where are you two going?"  
"We've got a few loose ends to tie up. We'll be back as soon as we can, Hug. Just sit tight for a while."  
"Whatever you say, Starsk. Now that I know I can leave any time I want, this place ain't as creepy as it was."  
Starsky and Hutch left their friend in Minnie's capable hands and went straight to Dobey's office. He was on the phone, but motioned for them to sit down.   
"They just came in, Stuart. I'll tell them what you said. Thanks for all your help."  
Dobey sat back in his chair. "So, did you get Foxx booked?"  
"Yep, he's gonna be coolin' his heels in a cell for a long time. Huggy's sittin' down with a stenographer right now. By the time he get's finished, Tony will rot in prison for the rest of his life."  
"Good. I have some information for you. It looks like I owe you an apology, Hutchinson."  
Hutch looked surprised. "Me? What for, Captain?"  
"I thought you were letting your personal feelings color your opinion about Saul Mitchum. After what Stuart Connelly told me, I'm not so sure about that."  
Both detectives sat forward in their chairs. Starsky glanced at Hutch.   
"What's goin' on, Cap?"  
"When Judge Shaw ruled on Connelly's motion, Stuart saw Saul Mitchum in the courthouse. Saul was sitting back in the courtroom, close to the door. He could tell that Saul was angry when the judge dismissed the charges, but Saul just got up and left the courtroom. As Stuart was leaving, he noticed Saul on one of the public telephones. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could see that Saul was very agitated. Stuart didn't think anything about it at the time, but when I told him about Tony Foxx going after Huggy, he thought he'd better tell me about it. I've turned it over to IA. It's their case now, but there's no regulation against you talking to Saul first. I can't figure out why Saul would throw his career out the window like that."  
Starsky cleared his throat. "I understand what you're sayin', Cap, but Saul ain't exactly a big fan of ours. I don't think he's gonna talk to us."  
"No, but you are the arresting officer's on the case. If you give him a chance to cooperate, IA might take that into account. If he's on Tony Foxx's payroll, he could be looking at criminal charges instead of just a departmental reprimand."  
Hutch sighed then stood up. "OK, Captain, we'll give it a try. I don't know if it will do any good, though. We'll let you know what happens."   
They found Saul Mitchum in the garage. He was putting some boxes in the trunk of his own car. Starsky and Hutch stood on each side of him.  
Hutch kept his voice neutral. "Going somewhere, Saul?"  
Saul slammed the trunk shut and turned around. "What are you doing here, Hutchinson? Did you come to gloat? Your fink did it again. He got off Scott free."  
Hutch held his temper. "Huggy didn't do anything wrong. We know who framed him and we know who tipped you off about the dope. The only thing we don't understand is why? You had to know we'd figure it out. What did Tony pay you? Was it worth your career?"  
Saul gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything! I've been on this lousy job for nineteen years. What has it gotten me? Huh? I'll be lucky if I pay off my mortgage before I retire. When I do retire, if I live that long, all I'll get for my blood is a lousy pension. I see people every day like your punk friend and Tony Foxx. They do what they want and just rake the money in. All I get for my trouble is an ulcer and high blood pressure. When Tony called me, I said no at first. Then I thought, why not? Huggy Bear is just another rat fink. We couldn't put Jimmy away when he was alive, and we won't be able to get Tony, either. If I can finally put some money in my savings account, why not do it? It's more than I ever got from this department."  
Starsky replied evenly. "Huggy is more than a snitch, Mitchum. He's a good friend of ours. More importantly, he's a citizen. Like Hutch told you before, he has the same rights as everybody else. The only thing Tony can do for you is take you down with him. We got him for two homicides, and we can prove it. We also got him for the attempted murder of Huggy. Since you called him and told him about the charges bein' dropped, we can get you for accessory. The only way out you got now is to come clean with everything. If you testify against Tony, maybe the DA will work out a deal with you. Losin' your job is a lot better than losin' your freedom. And by the way you're talkin', the force ain't where you need to be anymore, anyway."  
Saul looked skeptical. "You would do that for me? Why? What do you get out of it?"  
Hutch sighed. "Maybe we just want to help. Nineteen years on the force is something to be proud of. Despite what you think, the world isn't out to get you, Mitchum. We aren't, either, believe it or not."  
"OK, I'll do it. You set it up, and I'll talk to the DA. Maybe you're right. It's time I got out of this job. If a creep like Tony had tried to bribe me a few years ago, I would have knocked him on his ass. I think it's time to get out of this town and start over. I can't tell the bad guys from the good guys anymore."  
Later that night, Captain Dobey joined Starsky and Hutch at the Pits for an impromptu celebration. Saul Mitchum had agreed to testify against Tony and the department had agreed to let him resign without prejudice. Without Tony as the figurehead, the loosely knit drug ring would fall apart in a few months. A new one would take its place before long, but at least they would have a break for a while.  
Huggy Bear had opened up his best bottle of champagne. He poured the three men a glass and poured one for himself. He raised his glass in the air.  
"I'd like to make a toast. Here's to good friends, the sun shinin' outside, and freedom. I owe you guys a lot, and I won't ever forget that."  
Starsky grinned. "Don't worry, Huggy, we won't let you forget it."  
The other men laughed, but Huggy held up his hand. "I'm being serious here. I thought for a while I was gonna have to kiss this bar good-bye. It ain't much, but it's all I got. If you guys hadn't stuck with me, Tony would still be walking the streets. You kept him from filling this beautiful black body with bullet holes, and for that I'm grateful. When I first saw that dope, I thought I was going to end up being a Bear in a gilded cage."  
Starsky and Hutch moaned at that one. "Oh, God, Huggy. You can do better than that."  
Captain Dobey put his hand over his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
Huggy frowned in mock anger. "Here I am, trying to say thank-you, and you all are making fun of me. But, no matter. I have a gift for all of you, as a token of my appreciation. And don't even mention the word 'bribe', cause you know it ain't."  
Huggy reached under the bar and sat a small box in front of Captain Dobey.  
"For you, Marshall, a six pack of my best German beer. I know you don't partake very often, but this is the smoothest lager you'll ever taste. If the missus don't hold with alcohol in her refrigerator, I'll keep it in the back room for you. Anytime you get thirsty, just come on down and have a nip."  
"Why, thank-you, Huggy. I just might do that. And, I think it would be best if we kept this our secret. Edith isn't a tee-totaler, but with the kids in the house, she prefers that we keep alcohol out."  
"Say no more, Marshall. It's here whenever you want it. Now, for you two bozos. I know you got your bail money safely back in the bank, but I still wanted to repay you somehow. I know you didn't have to go the extra mile for me. I could have mortgaged the Pits, but I didn't have to because of you. So, I thought I'd pay you back in kind. As of now, your tabs are clear. You don't owe me a penny."  
Starsky and Hutch both grinned. Hutch said, "Why thank-you, Huggy! That wasn't necessary, but it's nice of you, anyway."  
Huggy spread his hands out. "You're quite welcome, my blonde brother. It's the least I could do."  
Starsky started to say something then frowned. "Wait a minute. Didn't we just pay our bill?"  
Hutch thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, the other day. Wait a minute, Huggy. Just what did we owe? A couple of bucks?"  
Huggy looked at the paper in his hand. "Two dollars and seventy-six cents to be exact."  
Starsky sputtered. "Two....!" He jerked his thumb in Dobey's direction. "He gets a six pack of imported beer and we get two lousy bucks? Thanks, friend!"  
Huggy looked wounded. "Hey, didn't yo momma ever tell you that a penny saved is a penny earned?"  
He ducked down under the counter as two pairs of hands reached for his throat.

 

The End


End file.
